In a canteen facility serving cooked foods in the form of cafeteria, a user takes pre-cooked foods on a tray by himself or herself, or asks a service person to put pre-cooked foods on a tray and then carries out a checkout. Generally, a cashier makes registration of the foods on the tray one by one in a cash register to carry out the checkout. Therefore, there is a problem that it needs time for the checkout in the canteen facility in the form of cafeteria, and thus various ideas are proposed to address the problem.
However, since the conventional proposed recognition apparatus recognizes a container on which commodities (cooked foods) are placed, the container is limited to what is recognizable by the recognition apparatus, therefore the container is less likely to be used due to the limited freedom degree thereof.